Pain: The 200th Hunger Games
by Oli2Fab4U
Summary: (SYOT/OPEN) "On the 200th anniversary of the Hunger Games, to remind the rebels that the pain they caused Panem was equally as harmful to them, any time throughout the Games that a tribute injures or kills another tribute, they themselves will be pained. Additionally, as an act of grace on the two-hundredth anniversary, the Capitol will be sending up two of their own tributes."
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I said I'd wait until all of the 125th Hunger Games is filled up but, uh, I was getting way too antsy for this and it's been a SYOT I've wanted to do for a few months now, always putting it off because I hadn't perfected it. Well, feeling like I have now, I present to you; 'Pain: The 200th Hunger Games'!**

* * *

 _Sisenna Agorix, President of Panem_

Although I've only been president for a few years, I've achieved a lot in my time. I'm the youngest male to have held presidential office in Panem, the second youngest in general (beaten only by my predecessor, Aurelia Verres) but, mostly importantly, I'm the most loved president. Opinion polls have been coming in regularly and I top every time. It's a nice feeling, knowing you're so loved. Hell, I've heard that even some in the Districts love me.

This is a first for me too - hosting a Quarter Quell. At twenty-seven years old the only other Quell happened when I was only two and I can't remember much. I've watched countless reruns of it now, though. It was a particularly nasty Games - forcing siblings to be reaped together. There were many cries of those who had lost their siblings and the Bloodbath was particularly nasty as those from the non-Career Districts hugged their deceased sibling's dead body, allowing for them to be killed to. The winner of that year was the girl from Three, Elektra. Her brother, Zipp, had died first and she went on a murderous rampage and killed all in her sight. She's a fairly popular victor here in the Capitol.

Some presidents have detailed in their diaries kept in the archives that they feel nervous when presenting a Quell but I'm not. No, myself and the Gamemakers have been working tirelessly for the past three years, upon my ascension as President, to come up with the best Quell of all time, or the best contender. The options I would've had were boring for this year; another go at the voting in system, tributes being chained to another tribute and they'd have to work as a team and, finally, triple the tributes. I have half a mind to use the last one for the 450th Hunger Games, it might make it a bit more fun.

Since I've already chosen the Quell years in advance, I can spend the morning relaxing - there's no rush to get excited for it and, besides, I know all my excitement will come considering, right now, this Quarter Quell is the closest thing I have to a child. If the way that any of the Games I've been President for have been received are any indication of the Quell's success, I'd be looking at one of the most popular Quells in all of the history of the Hunger Games.

In the style of the second Master of Ceremonies Caeser Flickerman, I use a single colour as my styling inspiration each year. Last year I was a ruby colour with hair extensions used to give me a high ponytail. That year's theme was 'androgynous couture.' This year, however, I've chosen to go gold for the first Quarter Quell in my reign was President. My hair won't be changed from it's usual undercut and I think I'll show Panem how my work at the gym's been paying off with tight fitted suits. I think I'll call this year's theme 'growing president,' or something of that effect.

Unlike other Presidents before me, I'm able to spend the morning relaxing and taking in the news from the Districts. Apparently District Seven's loyalty to the Capitol is ever growing and they want to send us some genetically modified trees to commemorate the Eighth Quarter Quell. They're said to be bright yellow, akin to that of a pineapple. Apparently in the days before the Dark Days the number eight was associated with the colour yellow by some, a thing that seemingly has made it's way into Panem. Another piece of news that catches my eye is that District Eleven has openly declared a refusal to work with District One until apologies over the deaths of their tributes last year are issued. Everyone remembers the deaths of the Eleven tributes; the pair from One essentially tortured them, far too brutal for the Games but good viewing for Panem. I sigh, maybe Eleven can get it's revenge in the Games?

* * *

 _Nobody's PoV_

The sound of President Agorix taking the stand at the end of the Chariot Parade is one of cheers from the crowds, everyone craning to hear what this year's Quarter Quell will be.

Like the Master of Ceremonies Caesar Flickerman years ago, Sisenna adorns a new colour every year for the Hunger Games. This year, presumably as an ode to the Quell, he's chosen gold. His hair is a blonde colour speckled with gold highlights that make him look expensive. His skin has a goldish-tan glow to it and his suit looks as if it's made out of the finest gold that is harvest-able.

He waves at the crowd who eat him up, feeling the same emotions he is - pure glory. The Capitol's excitement is bursting at the seams, tenfold from the usual Hunger Games excitement. Not only is it a Quarter Quell but one where they can send up their own tributes, to show the Districts that even in the Games they are superior. Of course Capitolite tributes haven't won yet, having only been in one Games before, but both tributes made it far - second and third. It's intended as a cordial sign of respect to the Districts, another way in which the Capitol claims that they respect the sacrifice the children of the Districts make for Panem. Some, like Districts One, Two, Four and Seven believe it wholeheartedly and there have been many arguments in the Games over how sincere the Capitol is. Other Districts, namely Nine, Eleven and Twelve, refuse to believe it and will fight to the death with that mentality. The remaining Districts remain neutral within the Games, but it is understood by the Capitolites that they lean more in favour with the Career Districts out of fear of being ostracised otherwise.

As the cheers die down, President Agorix grins as he opens the letter that contains the Eighth Quarter Quell's twist. In two weeks the tributes will be entering the Capitol so now is the pivotal time for the academies to change their training for the final days in the Districts.

President Agorix clears his throat as he reads out the quell.

"On the two-hundredth anniversary of the Hunger Games, to remind the rebels that the pain _they_ caused Panem was equally as harmful to them as it was to the loyal citizens, any time throughout the Games that a tribute injures or kills another tribute, they themselves will be pained. Additionally, as an act of grace on the two-hundredth anniversary, the Capitol will be sending up two of their own tributes to participate."

The crowd erupts into cheer, clearly excited with the Quell. President Agorix smile, pleased with the outcome, and continues to wave before the anthem sounds and he makes his way back into the building behind him.

* * *

 _Attia Amor, Head Gamemaker_

I never get tired of seeing the way Sisenna's eyes light up as we talk about the Games. About what I, his 'prized Gamemaker,' has to offer. It's not uncommon when running for President for you to choose a Gamemaker as your running mate. Seeing as the President's term lasts until they pass away, a new President symbolises change and, with that, comes a new era of Hunger Games. Before Sisenna chose me as his Head Gamemaker, I was just the one who designed the mutts - 'Mutt Girl' as some liked to call me. It was always in a bullying tone so the first thing I did when I ascended my new role was to fire them. Many underestimated me as the youngest Head Gamemaker, but I proved in my first Games that I'll be the most brutal Head Gamemaker yet. Maybe I'll repeat some of the horrors those tributes faced in this Quell? An homage to mine and Sisenna's ascension.

"And how will the Districts know of the pain? And... how will the pain work?" Sisenna asks me, taking a sip from his wine. We'd discussed ways in which the pain would be dealt and what it'd ensue, but I was left to make the final decision.

"At the end of each day and each night," I say, pulling up a mock-up I had made onto the projector, "A list of all the remaining tributes will be shown and, beside them, will be a percentage. The higher the percentage beside them, the more pain they have received due to their actions. Killing a tribute will add ten percent onto a tribute's total and then injuries will be ranked from one percent to nine percent, depending on how serious the injury in question is. A tribute won't get any percentage points against them if another tribute dies by a trap they made - this will ensure that the tributes will be more tactile."

"And the pain? How will it work?"

"I was just getting to that," I say, flashing Sisenna a smile. "In each of their trackers will be two devices. One will be an electrocuting device. At a given time every day and every night, those who committed injuries or killed someone within the two periods, either the day or the night, will be shocked. How bad the shock is will depend on how much pain they've inflicted. The second device is one that will pump a serum into the tributes' bloodstreams that will ensure the tribute feels the same pain or is hindered to the same effect as the pain they've inflicted. Think of it as karma. If someone was to hack someone's leg off, they themselves would constantly feel a shooting pain in their leg and would have to work through it."

"And if they kill someone? What will the serum do then?" Sisenna asks, leaning forward in his chair.

"They'll slowly start to feel more and more pain in general. It'll start of bearable before making it's way to the point of them feeling like the only way out physically is death. A tribute who has one-hundred percent next to their name will become numb with pain, essentially entering them into a walking vegetative state and making them extremely vulnerable."

Sisenna leans back in his chair and raises his glass for a toast. I close the mockup I made and raise my own glass. We toast and he smiles, taking a sip.

"This Quarter Quell will be the best in history."

* * *

 **Below are the headcanons I have for this SYOT!**

 **1\. The Career alliance has expanded to include District Seven. Over time support for the Capitol grew until District Seven held the Capitol in the same regards as Districts One, Two and Four, primarily because the Capitol began to show a deeper appreciation for the District. Subsequently, they gained a training academy and are now considered a Career district. Career tributes are also common from District Ten, though these do tend to be one tribute out of the pairing.**

 **2\. The Capitol had decided that on every Quell whose number ends in a zero (aka the games with fifty in them or the hundred milestone Games) they will send up a pair of tributes as a way of alluding to some kindness to the Districts. Tributes from the Capitol tend to ally with the Careers, holding the Games in similar visions. It is not uncommon for the parents of Capitolites to put their kids into training when one of the Quells that they send tributes to are approaching. I.e, it might be the 497th Hunger Games and a pair of Capitolite parents might put their fifteen year old into training that year so, by the time they're eighteen they would've been training for years.**

 **3\. In recent years, an 'Anti-Career' alliance has formed made up of those from Districts Nine, Eleven and Twelve. Sometimes those from Ten join but that's a rare occurrence. Typically, this Anti-Career alliance fails to have more than half of it's members survive the Bloodbath but, in the years where they have, the Games have been Careers vs Anti-Careers and anyone who comes between the two are killed without the prospect of allying.**

 **4\. In the previous Games the pair from Eleven were tortured by the pair from One and, subsequently, there is a feeling that is akin to hatred towards District One by District Eleven. This may or may not be a big part in the Games, but if those submitting anyone from One or Eleven could acknowledge this, that'd be great!**

* * *

 **Now onto the various things for submitting a tribute.**

 **1\. I will NOT be accepting tributes submitted through a review. I'll need to constantly be looking at your tribute's information and I'd rather not go into the reviews to find said information.**

 **2\. You MUST format the title of your PM as follows; '200th Hunger Games - District Number / Gender' and change the respective things.**

 **3\. There must be a NEW PM for each tribute you submit. I don't need to go hunt in all the PMs you send to find the one that has all of the submitted tributes.**

 **4\. You can submit up to a total of 2 tributes.**

 **Reservations will last three days and whilst it is not first come first serve, I will notify you in my response whether or not they have been accepted.**

 **When it comes to reviewing, I don't require you to review all the time as I know how it is to just read a SYOT and not review. However, I am more willing to give the victor to someone who's actively participated throughout the SYOT. My one wish is, _please_ review as much as you can. The one thing I can say, as someone who barely reviews as is so it can't be a "well you don't" situation, it's _really_ disheartening to see people who've submitted to your SYOT review other SYOTs and not your own. If you can review someone else's, you can review this one. As I said, I will be more willing to give the victor to those who review constantly.**

 **The profile form will be below but it will also be on my profile! Anything with an asterisk next to it is optional, but helpful if you add it in!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Weapon:

Strengths (No more than 3):

Weaknesses (No less than 4):

Personality:

Appearance:

Background:

Significant Relations (descriptions of their dynamics would be helpful!):

Thoughts on the Quell:

If from One or Eleven, thoughts on the newfound rivalry?: *

What were they doing on the morning of the reaping?:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction if Reaped/Volunteered and, if Volunteered, why?:

What happened at the Goodbyes?

Token: *

Chariot Outfit and Angle:

Interview Outfit & Angle:

What do they do during the Public Training and the Private Training? What score do you think they should get?:

Games Strategy:

Wanted Alliances:

Preferred Placement (no promises!):

* * *

 **p.s: I'm really sorry if the thing about reviewing upset anyone :c - It just really is disheartening to see those who've submit to you review everyone else's SYOT and not your own :c**

 **Big thanks to those who always do, you know who you are and your reviews never fail in putting a smile on my face!**


	2. Prologue: The 199th Hunger Games

_Circe Bellsmith, District Ten Female, 18 years old, Victor of the 199th Hunger Games_

I'm sure my face on all the screens of Panem is comedy gold right now. I'm still in shock that I'm alive, that I'm at _my_ Victor's Parade. I suppose to everyone else though, judging by the way they cheer my name and I see signs with my face on it that have obviously been weathered, I was a fan favourite to win and my victory comes at a shock to very little. Still, I can't help but think that the charismatic boy from One or the dynamic boy from Two or, most likely, the bloodthirsty girl from Five should be in my place.

Watching back my Game is also weird, even more so because it's broadcasting the last day - today. The way the camera pans over the arena brings me back; I was just there this morning. It's a weird and hard thing to stomach so I don't pay too much mind and instead look at the annotations on screen, telling the viewers who's left and what their predicted placements are.

MIDAS, DISTRICT ONE MALE, 18 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: FOURTH)_  
QUARTZ, DISTRICT TWO MALE, 17 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: THIRD)_  
TERRABYTE, DISTRICT THREE FEMALE, 15 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: FIFTH)_  
VIDA, DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE, 17 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: FIRST)_  
CIRCE, DISTRICT TEN FEMALE, 18 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: SECOND)_

When I see the predictions that I'd make second, I feel a little better. It's as if the validation of those who're trained to make these decisions gratifies me and tells me I've done an okay job. Well, I must've done; I won the whole thing.

The camera pans over the arena, a vast wasteland of junk and dead forestry. It was so barren that even when you had allies you felt alone. There was a constant cold breeze that wouldn't relent, yet it was always hot and I lost an ally, the girl from Eight, to dehydration. I would've succumbed to, had it not been for a sponsored water that gave me enough energy to find the one, small oasis in the far corner of the arena.

I remember this morning well enough to know that there's a sizeable chunk of time between each death, there only being two that were in quick succession to one another. Of course, given that I was in the arena and the Games ended on the final day, I don't even know who died when - all I know is that I faced Vida in the finale.

As soon as the camera pans to Terrabyte I can't help but feel sad. She was the nicest tribute in my Games and there were countless times that I ran into her. We had an unspoken agreement; I wouldn't kill her if she helped me get some wiring for the one trap I knew how to do. Thinking back on it now, the agreement definitely benefited me more than it did her but she liked to help. In the one conversation that we had she told me that if she could die knowing she helped someone win then she'd be content. The way she spoke and looked at me heavily insinuated that she thought I was going to win. I felt humbled then and I still do now.

The screen shows her waking up groggily before reminding herself of the casualties the night before - _yesterday_ \- and realising that she's part of the final five. There's an innocent joy on her face and we watch as she packs her bag for the day and walks around to check some of the traps she made of her own. I guess we all really did undermine her; her traps are effective killing machines and I have no doubt that, if I hadn't taken away her wire, she would've constructed one big enough to lure one of us in and kill us - probably so she could win. The thought causes me to shiver slightly - Terrabyte, to me, was innocent and sweet so to imagine her as a calculated killer like Vida is unnerving to say the least.

As Terrabyte works to get one of the grooslings that she caught out of the trap, the camera pans to Midas and Quartz walking about near her vicinity. I can feel myself cringe because I know how this'll end. In our Games, _nobody_ escaped the Careers, especially when it was just the duo of Midas and Quartz. As the camera pans to a new angle, it's shown that the only thing separating them is a wall of junk and leaves just thick enough that she's concealed from view.

I can only watch helplessly as the girl who exchanged wire for her life with me steps back, knocking some scrap metal that creates enough noise for the two remaining Careers to hear her. I want to scream at her to run as the two charge around the scrap metal and pounce on her, barely giving her any time to react beyond looking around once after knocking the metal. I have to turn my head slightly as I watch Midas send her to the floor, stabbing with wild, reckless abandon as if she's nothing more than a doll. I want to cover up my ears because her screams are too much to bear. The way she begs for her life even through she knows it won't do anything is painful to hear and I'm oddly thankful at the sound of her canon.

The next death, Midas', is a lot less dramatic. In one swoop, Quartz decapitates Midas as he stands up from killing Terrabyte, his headless body falling lifelessly on top of it. His cannon goes off in quick succession and I feel sick at the way Midas' decapitated head stares eerily at the two bodies.

Almost instantaneously, the odds in the right-hand corner of the screen are updated.

QUARTZ, DISTRICT TWO MALE, 17 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: SECOND)_  
VIDA, DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE, 17 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: FIRST)_  
CIRCE, DISTRICT TEN FEMALE, 18 Y/O. ( _PREDICTED PLACEMENT: THIRD)_

I feel disheartened seeing my name go from being a predicted second to third, but I can see why; anyone who kills their ally so callously and without warning is dangerous and should be evaluated as such. I know now that the next death won't be for hours later and instead the cameras will pan on each of us for a short amount of time, just to see what we're doing.

The first spectated tribute is Vida, the girl from Five. She's been a clear front runner ever since the time at the Training Centre. She seemingly has the determination of an Outer District tribute, the killing capability of a Career tribute and the high tolerance to blood as someone from Ten. In all, it makes her incredibly dangerous. She established herself as a threat by taking down the girl from Two in the Bloodbath. A Career dying in the Bloodbath is an abnormality enough and that's what boosted Vida's reputation immensely. All of us who survived the Cornucopia knew that we didn't want to run into her or else we'd die - a thing that proved true to three other tributes.

The creepiest thing about the clip of her is how she, with a stick in the sand, works out who's dead or not. She writes down all of our names and looks at them intently before crossing out who she thinks has died. Terrabyte was an instant choice. As much as I came to be fond of her in an ally sort of way, we all knew when we figured out she was one of the final five that she'd more than likely die. The camera shows Vida being torn on the other name to cross our, her stick hovering over Midas' name and my own. She continues to hover over Midas' before crossing mine out. I'm shocked, mostly because at that point in the Games I had three kills of my own and she saw two of them from afar. Still, it might've explained why she was so shocked to see me running towards her with my axe raised.

The audience's update on Vida ends with her brushing the names away, readying her sword and running off in the direction of the oasis, more than likely to fill up on water so that if the Games did extend for a few more days, there'd be no need to return there.

I'm next on the tribute update order and it feels even weirder to watch myself perform the actions I remember doing.

The camera shows how I scrambled to to get moving upon hearing the two cannons so soon after one another. I watch as I move hastily to grab my axe, sling my bag over my shoulder and take a large swig if my drink before running off. My update is rather boring; from the small map on the screen, we're told that I'm heading _away_ from both Quart and Vida. I remember at the time knowing where the oasis was in relation to myself and figured that they'd be going there so, naturally my best bet would be to head in the opposite direction which proved to be effective. My update isn't as long as Vida's and the camera then pans onto Quarts for the remainder of the time until the next death.

Quartz is a little like me; his update is boring and mundane and you wouldn't have guessed from watching it alone that he had just committed the biggest betrayal of our Games. After making distance between the place where both Terrabyte and Midas had died, Quartz busies himself with going through his pack, arranging things and getting rid of dried packs of fruit and nuts, instead keeping the various sponsor gifts of food he was receiving. Perhaps cleverly, whatever he discarded he set on fire to not only ensure that neither Vida or myself would get the, but to also potentially draw us to the area to waste time. I remember seeing the smoke from his fire then and deciding not to investigate; the last thing I wanted to be was the one tribute who died so close to the end through being enticed by a fire. I'd rather take Vida's sword to my head and have my death be unmemorable than be remembered for that.

The hours between Midas' death and the next one are uneventful; we're all far enough away from each other as to not attract attention but not far enough for the Gamemakers to force us together because the chance of us coming across one another is so high. From the map in the corner, I can see just how far away I was. Out of the three of us, I had the biggest chance of not running into anyone and that remained true, whilst Quartz and Vida inevitably crossed paths.

By this point I had moved in a little closer and was able to hear the struggles. That I remember vividly. I remember their grunts as they tried to overpower one another and the screams and pained noises whenever one got an attack in on the other. The thought that I'm going to be watching what I heard is haunting; it puts a picture to the sounds.

Quartz ambushes Vida, knocking her to the ground. It not only winds her from the looks of things but stuns her in confusion for a few seconds, giving Quartz enough time to manoeuvre himself on top of her to pin her down. I've retained all along that we've underestimated Vida's strength and Quartz finds out the hard way. As he's about to begin his stabbing spree on her body, she overpowers him enough to grab a scrap piece of metal beside her and jab it into his leg. It's obvious her intention is to buy her some time by making him weak enough that she can push him off her and that's exactly what happens. From the looks of it, the action doesn't deal much - if any - actual damage to Quartz, perhaps a small mark if anything. Still, it allows her to stand to her feet and ready her sword - _even_ giving her enough time to get one slash in on his upper left arm.

I remember his howl of pain then and to hear it again is harrowing. To see the pain in Quartz's face, something I never thought I'd ever see, is strange. It's as if the strong Career I remember seeing in Training and then the few times where he chased me around the arena has vanished. Instead, in his place, is someone who's quickly losing the battle for his life. The familiar sound of their swords clashing against each other sounds out, indicating the stalemate in their battle. It's obvious they're of similar skill (or at least Vida is definitely holding her own) and, during it, the camera pans to me. I watch myself stand behind some junk, trying to discern where the battle is taking place, my axe raised and ready for the sweeping kill. The way a few of the Capitolites nod in the audience in front of me signals that they remember this moment, maybe even knowing there and then that I'd be their victor.

At a scream from Vida, the camera pans back and it shows her without an arm, it being hacked off by Quartz. He wears a triumphant smile for a second before realising the action has ignited a new fire within his opponent who unleashes a flurry of attacks with her sword. Although she stumbles forward, still trying to fight through the pain, she's able to push him backwards enough that he falls over some scrap metal, it digging into his side and piercing his skin. From then it's a quick job; one slice across his neck and Quartz is dead and Vida remains the most likely winner.

With his cannon sounding, the camera pans back to me and I watch the movements I remember forcing myself to do. As soon as I know that someone's dead I begin to run in the direction that I thought the fight happened in. I'm off just a little bit but I soon find Vida who's desperately trying to nurse her wounded arm into something workable. She knows that the fight between us - or I presume she thinks it's Midas she'll be fighting - will be intensive and physically draining and the last thing she needs is her injury preventing her from performing her best.

For such a brutal player in the Games, Vida's death is uneventful. She hears my running footsteps as I converge on her position and, as I said before, the look on her face just shows she wasn't expecting it to be me in the final two with her. She doesn't have any time to react, other than looking like a deer in headlights, before I swing my axe. Her cannon sounds and her body crumples at my feet, my axe lodged in her chest. I watch her take her final breath before she goes lifeless.

I smiled then and I smile now as I'm announced as the winner. It hits me again, even now watching my own Games, that I'll be able to go home to District Ten and ensure a better quality of life for my parents who struggle so much on our ranch, to ensure that my younger siblings now have a better chance in life. I guess, when I think about it now, that maybe _I_ was the most determined tribute to come back home.

* * *

 **So here's the obligatory prologue chapter to hopefully generate some interest back in this story!**

 **Here's Circe, the victor of the 199th Hunger Games! She joins my other prologue victors (Glitter, Amora and Cinder) as the fourth overall! When I look at them now, they all have a trope they follow; Glitter's the Career who gets broken in her games, Amora's the coldblooded Career, Cinder was invisible before his victory and Circe wanted to win to give her family a better life. I wonder what role Circe can play in these Games?**

 **If you're seeing this story for the first time, hi! Welcome! There's a ton of spots open on my profile and the form is on my profile too! There's a couple of headcanons I have for the setting of these Games (found on Chapter One of this story!) as well as the boring rules and whatnot! I'd love it if you'd submit! 3**

 **As always, reviews make me happy~!**

 **\- Oli**


End file.
